Morena-Schnitter Elza
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60526 |no = 1199 |element = Dunkel |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Die Krönung aller Phönixe in Groß-Gaia. Seine prächtigen Flügel, die wie von einer Phantomflamme entzündet brennen, können sowohl seine Gegner zerstören als auch Verletzungen heilen. Die Legenden besagen, dass Levarza der Widerstandsbewegung der Menschen seine Hilfe angeboten und zahllose Wunder gewirkt hat, nachdem die Gottesarmee in seine uralte, vulkanische Heimat eingedrungen ist. Als sich das Kriegswüten seinem Ende entgegenneigte, schien alle Hoffnung verloren, doch dann verbrannte Levarza sich selbst zu Asche und erschuf dabei einen Flammenwall zwischen den Menschen und der Gottesarmee. Es heißt, dass das Licht dieser Wand aus schillernden Flammen noch immer auf Levarzas geliebte Menschen herabscheint und sie behütet. |summon = Es stört mich nicht, wenn ich gehasst werde. Ich möchte sie befreien … von Bariura … und vom Krieg. |fusion = Du benutzt mich schon wieder … Aber ich akzeptiere es, um sie zu beschützen … |evolution = In der Unterwelt erhielt ich Macht aus zwei Quellen. Durch den Vertrag mit der Dämonensichel und durch einen alten Freund … | hp_base = 5041 |atk_base = 1875 |def_base = 1697 |rec_base = 1768 | hp_lord = 6455 |atk_lord = 2698 |def_lord = 2083 |rec_lord = 2152 | hp_anima = 7347 |rec_anima = 1914 |atk_breaker = 2936 |def_breaker = 1845 |atk_guardian = 2460 |def_guardian = 2321 | hp_oracle = 5562 |rec_oracle = 2390 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Kraft der göttlichen Eklipse |lsdescription = +80 % ANG; BB-Anzeige erhöht sich viel schneller und Funkenschaden erhöht LP und BB-Anzeige leicht |lsnote = 50% Steigerung, heilt 200-400 LP & füllt 1-2 KK |lstype = Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |es = Schlummernde Macht des Hades |esitem = |esdescription = Fügt BB/SBB 2 Runden lang VER ignorierenden Effekt hinzu; absorbiert beim Angriff LP |esnote = Absorbiert 5-10% des ausgeteilten Schadens |bb = Grimmiges Labyrinth |bbdescription = Mächtige 30er-Dunkelkombo gegen alle Feinde; Chance auf Verletzungs- und Verfluchungseffekt; erhöht 3 Runden lang Funkenschaden und erhöht die BB-Anzeige leicht |bbnote = 45% Chance, 80% Steigerung & füllt 6 KK |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 26 |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Abyss-Auslöschung |sbbdescription = Mächtige 40er-Dunkelkombo gegen alle Feinde; erhöht Funkenschaden und stellt 3 Runden lang allmählich LP und BB-Anzeige wieder her; fügt Angriffen 3 Runden lang Verletzungs- und Verfluchungseffekt hinzu |sbbnote = 90% Steigerung, heilt (2500-3000 + 15% Erh) LP, füllt 7 KK, 18% Chance auf Verletzung & 10% Chance auf Fluch |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Erinnerungsverbrennung |ubbdescription = Gewaltige 44er-Dunkelkombo gegen alle Feinde; erhöht 3 Runden lang Funkenschaden, verringert erlittenen Lichtschaden 2 Runden lang enorm; Chance, eine zufällige Statusbeschwerde zuzufügen |ubbnote = 130% Steigerung, reduziert erlittenen Lichtschaden zu 1 & 50% Chance |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbhits = 44 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 44 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |evofrom = 60525 |evointo = 60527 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60123 |evomats5 = 60201 |evomats6 = 60201 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legendenstein |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = *''Marzanna'' is the Slavic Mythology goddess of winter and death. The name derives from a very old Root word mor (death) already present in Indoeuropean (in English the word murder is related). The Polish name of the month of March, marzec, probably also derives from this. |addcat = Gebunden durch Blut |addcatname = Elza4 }}